Fire Emblem: Blazing Awakening
by Le Createur
Summary: Found in one of Ylisstol's treasure rooms, Michael must unravel just who he is in the midst of one of Ylisse's most turbulent times. A re-telling of Fire Emblem: Awakening from a new PoV.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?"

"It didn't seem to be that bad, I don't really understand why he hasn't awakened yet."

Two figures stood over a young man who lied on a plain white bed. One of the figures was wore a coat that was the same white as the nearby bed, the other was adorned in a well polished, obviously maintained steel chestplate and the accompanying shoulder plates made the figure appear much larger than the other. The two were having a heated discussion over the young man.

 _Two voices…I don't recognize them…_

"Doctor, this man could very well be dangerous. I want you to exercise the utmost caution, and notify the guardsmen outside the door should he awaken." The doctor simply nodded, as the two separated the gentleman in question began to stir. The armored figure quickly closed the distance as the doctor approached the boy. His eyes slowly came open, and was greeted by the two faces.

"It's about time you came to. I was worried we would have to send for a cleric." The doctor said with a slight sigh of relief.

"Wha…What happened? Where am I?" The boy looked around as he spoke. The room he was in was impeccably tidy, with a few beds similar to his, albeit empty. A small desk was set up in the corner, presumably belonging to one of the two figures in front of him. _Probably the one in the coat…_

"You just woke up and you're already attempting to protect yourself. At least your better at thinking than you are at stealing."

The man looked sharply at the figure in armor, who had just accused him of theft. Before him stood a proud woman who tied her back and stood tall, her demeanor demanding respect. This aspect of her reminded him of someone.

 _Who…why do you remind me of someone…do we know each other…wait…_

"I'm terribly sorry, but… you wouldn't happen to be able to tell me…"

"I am Philia, leader of the Pegasus Knights, you will address me with respect, thief."

"Miss Philia," the boy corrected himself, hoping to avoid further insult. He continued, "I was wondering… could you perhaps tell me who and where I am?"

The doctor's eyes widened in shock and looked at the Pegasus Knight. Philia's face remained unchanged however, she merely took a deep breath and shook her head. "I hope you don't honestly intend to fool anyone into thinking you've lost your memory. It is not only the most obvious ploy but also the flimsiest. There is no way such a small incident could cause such a thing to occur."

"Excuse me…but what incident?" the boy cocked his head slightly, not understanding Philia's train of thought.

"You were found in one of the smaller treasure rooms. You were sprawled on the floor, near your head was a broken crystal-inlaid copper dish," the doctor explained.

"It amazes me that you more or less caused yourself to be caught." Philia added, shaking her head again.

"I'm…not sure what to say… but I'm not a thief. I don't remember who I am, but it just doesn't feel right when I consider the possibility." The young man was in deep thought, attempting to visualize anything that would trigger his memory.

"Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…" Philia said as the boy slightly glared in her direction at the comment.

"Lady Philia, we have to do something…" the doctor pleaded.

"What do you propose we do?" the Knight-captain snapped back.

"I….I don't know…"

The young man let out a large sigh, his shoulders becoming slightly slumped as he sat there unable to recall anything. "Well, what will you do with me then, Miss Philia. I am unable to defend myself against your accusations because I cannot remember anything before I woke up just now, not even my own name."

Philia looked at the boy with what he thought was slight sympathy. She then spoke up, "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand. One who would shirk their duty, is one I wouldn't want in the service of milady." The young man paused, Milady? _Why did I assume that she works for a noblewoman?_

"Oh? You know that I work for Lady Emmeryn then? Perhaps it really was all an act." Philia narrowed her eyes as she looked down at the boy.

"Lady Emmeryn…? No, the name brings nothing to mind. Perhaps I was once in the service of a lady myself… but then why would I be in the treasure room…?" the man continued to wrack his brain, ruffling his hair with his own hands as he thought.

"Perhaps you served a lady? Certainly not with the rags that your wearing," the doctor chuckled, "We've prepared a change of attire for your audience."

"My…audience? Am I truly an actor as Miss Philia implied?" The boy lit up at the possibility of discovering something.

"No, you have an audience with Lady Emmeryn. She requested to speak to you once you awoke." Philia then huffed before turning towards the door. She turned back as she opened the portal to leave, "We have wasted enough time as is. Doctor, let the boy change then notify the guards to bring him to the central chamber when he is prepared."

"Yes, Lady Philia," the doctor replied with a slight bow. She then walked over to the desk and withdrew a set of fresh trousers with an accompanying shirt and vest. In addition a brown hooded cloak was placed next to it along with a set of leather gloves.

"I'll be back to check on you in a moment. I'm sure you'll want privacy while you change." The doctor then stepped into an adjacent room that the young man had missed in his initial scan of the area. He stood, his legs seemingly stiff from laying in bed for a long time. He wasted no time changing. The doctor returned after a few minutes just as the boy was finishing the straps on the gloves. She noticed he had opted to not replace his cloak.

"Did the cloak not fit?" She inquired as she noticed he had also placed the breastplate he had been found in over the new outfit, along with his belt.

"I don't know, I didn't try it on. For some reason this cloak feels…important to me. If it is no issue, I'd like to avoid parting with it."

"Of course, but I'd remind you so that the guards won't have too, keep the hood down, lest you want to be smacked in the head again."

"Well, it might give me my memories back," the man joked as he saw her eyes narrow, he added, "I'll be sure to not wear it."

The doctor nodded with a smile as she went to the door to notify the guards. Two men in full armor and capped with a cone-shaped helmet, each carrying a spear in one hand began to move towards the boy.

 _Well, if nothing else, this is the start of an adventure…or the end of one…_


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

It turned out to be a longer walk to the meeting hall than the young man had expected, and the quiet got to him quite easily. At first he had tried to strike up idle conversation with his escort, but found that Philia had naturally chosen two of the least talkative guards in the building to escort him. The boy gave out a huff, shrugging his shoulders in defeat as he walked a bit further in silence. He then realized that he knew nothing about the person who was about to judge his entire existence, whatever it may be.

"Soooo, what kind of ruler is this Lady Emmeryn?"

The guards gave each other looks, the boy guessed they were trying to decide if this was an acceptable topic to actually speak about. The young man got his answer when the guard to his left spoke up, "Lady Emmeryn is everything a leader should be. She truly cares for the people of Ylisse and is a strong advocate of peace."

"An advocate for peace? I take it there is an opposing voice that clamors for conflict?"

"Certainly not!" Came the reply from the guard to the boy's right, "The people of Yilsse have had enough war to last till the end of our days. Lady Emmeryn merely seeks to maintain the peace we have already earned and ensure the growth and prosperity of her people."

 _So this country, this so called Yilsse, has been through a war within recent history. By the guard's reaction, it was a brutal one. Lady Emmeryn seems to embody peace and prosperity to her people and is popular if the guard's willingness to speak about her is any indication. I might just survive this trial after all…_

The conversation came to an abrupt end as the trio stood before a large set of doors. The young man briefly pondered the need for such large entrance ways within a building. _It makes it difficult to execute funneling tactics in the case of having to defend…the…building…why am I analyzing the tactical significance of a giant door?_

Slightly confused by his own train of thought, the boy almost didn't realize he had been stopped in the center of the large room behind the large doors. Fitting that the room be as big as the door would imply… he noted to himself as he looked forward. Before him sat a serene, yet dominating woman. The boy couldn't have possibly mistaken her for anyone else than, "Lady Emmeryn. I apologize for any trouble I have caused you." The boy quickly took a knee and kept his head low.

"Stand and look forward. I would see that your eyes hide nothing as you speak."

The boy complied standing and looking forward, not defiantly but with dignity. If he was going to be judged, then the least he could do was present himself in a manner worth judging.

Emmeryn simply looked, not exactly at him, but in his general direction as she maintained an emotionally blank face. "You have met the leader of my Pegasus knights, Philia. She has informed me that you were found unconscious within one of our treasure rooms. Is this true?"

"I cannot attest to that statement for, as you say, I was unconscious at the time and unaware of my surroundings."

"I am told that one of our plates was broken, and that you attempted to take it. Is this true?"

"I know not, for when I awoke I was unable to recall anything, not even my own name."

Emmeryn's eyes shifted slightly at this comment, "You cannot recall who you are or what you were doing in my castle, let alone my treasure room?"

"As difficult as it may be to accept, it is the truth, Your Grace." The young man was beginning to feel a little nervous, his survival hinged on the hope that she be understanding and allow him at least some time to try and recover his memory.

"I see. Your thoughts on this claim, Philia?"

The Pegasus knight stepped forward from her position a few feet from Emmeryn's seat before replying, "I believe him to be lying. Even if he doesn't remember entering the treasure room, there is no possible way I could believe that he has forgotten everything about himself."

"Do you have any other statement to defend yourself with?" Emmeryn turned back towards the boy her face still emotionless.

 _At least she isn't emotionally biased._

"I do not, Your Grace. If I could remember anything I would've informed Miss Philia when she questioned me before."

"I see." Emmeryn closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

 _Here it comes…_

"Your tale is an unfortunate one. I see the many flaws within the defense, and I trust the judgment of Philia." The boy felt the blood drain from his face as he heard these words. He was about to give up when Emmeryn continued, "However, I cannot in good conscious condemn a man who knows not who he is nor how he came to be where is he."

"Your Grace, I don't mean to question, but this man is clearly-" Philia blurted.

"Not lying. His face betrays no betrayal and his eyes shine with dignity, respect and truth."

The boy struggled with all his might to keep from collapsing to his knees. He bowed his head as low as he could manage in his current state, "Thank you, Your Grace."

"Do not thank me. You are not condemned, but the fact that your situation has cost us a most expensive plate, I must ask that you pay for the damages."

The boy's eyes shot wide. He knew he had no money on him, and from the description of the plate he had been given at his questioning, he knew he probably never would be able too. "Milady… Your Grace. I must profess I have no money, and will be unlikely to ever afford to repay you for such a valuable treasure."

"Well in that case, I believe I may have a solution that will benefit all." Emmeryn said with a small smile, "You will work for 200 days, assisting the cooking staff, maintaining the practice equipment in the training grounds, attending the animals and plants in the garden, and assisting Philia with any paperwork she may need assistance with."

The idea was met with mixed response. The boy gaped at the thought of all the work he would be tasked with. Meanwhile, Philia clearly approved of the idea, making no effort to hide the triumphant grin she wore. Philia regained composure first, "I see no issue with these VERY generous terms, Your Grace."

 _Generous by who's standard?_ "I am grateful for your lenience, Your Grace."

"Very good. You may start tomorrow. For now, I will have the guards show you to your new quarters." Lady Emmeryn motioned for the same two guards to take the boy and leave with him. He sighed as he turned to follow the guards, but for just as they reached the doorway he stopped. He stood rigid for a second, and shook his head several times. This peculiar sequence of actions seemed to pique Emmeryn's curiosity as she stopped moving after rising from her chair.

"Is something the matter?"

The boy turned to her, a slight grin on his face. "Not at all, Your Grace. If you would permit, I would like to introduce myself."

Philia scowled as Emmeryn stood square in his direction and motioned for him to continue.

"My name is Michael, Your Grace. I am humbled to be in your care."


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

"Miss… Philia… I…I need a moment… can't… feel my… arms…"

"Oh come now, surely this can't be your limit?"

"I AM WELL BEYOND MY LIMIT!"

Michael had collapsed at his desk. The piles of paperwork Philia had him working on looked like something out of an insurance company nightmare. He'd clear one stack only to find that five more had appeared in their place. He was honestly surprised that Philia even allowed him to assist the cooking staff in the evenings with the amount of joy she garnered at his expense.

"Now is not the time to rest Esquire Michael, these vendor stand requests need to be filed and sorted so that they can be verified before the festival this fall." The devil woman spoke as she aimlessly flipped through a few pages of supply listings.

"The fall!? That's over half a year from now!"

"Yes, and at this rate, you'll make it in time to attend the end of it," Philia quipped before sighing at the sap under her charge. "Alright, I suppose you can stop here for the day. Naga knows that Lady Emmeryn would have my head if you collapsed."

Michael suddenly sat up and beamed a smile so bright, Phila could've sworn that it was a product of the sun itself. He thanked her for her generosity before bolting out of the room, barely remembering to grab his cloak on the way out and nearly barreling over the guards assigned to escort him between workstations and his room.

"That boy is much like Sir Chrom in that respect. He'd do anything to avoid proper work…" Philia sighed as she took her seat and flipped through a few reports from outlying villages and scouts.

—

"So, Silas, how about joining Kent and I for a drink this evening? The Chef said that I could take today off since Lady Emmeryn was going to be attending guests and she didn't want me to…well poison them for a lack of a better way to say that…"

"Sorry, but my wife has been feeling under the weather, and we can't afford to visit the healer right now. I've got to get home to her and the kids as soon as my shift is over."

Michael frowned slightly at Silas's mention of a shortage on funds. He had personally filed the paperwork for guard funding a couple days ago and Silas was actually supposed to be making extra for escorting Michael around the castle. I'll have to look into that later…

Michael continued to chat with Silas and Kent as they made their way down the various halls of the castle. Over the past several days after Emmeryn had spared his life, Michael had taken to working his various tasks with mixed motivation. He didn't mind helping in the kitchen, mostly because if he cooked anything besides stew the Chef would send him to a corner as they attempted to salvage the disaster. Maintaining the weapons gave him time to think, which he almost always dedicated to trying to figure out who he was, with little to no success. He hadn't remembered anything since he remembered his name. He enjoyed helping at the stables, the pegasi and horses were some of the few people, excluding Emmeryn, Silas, and Kent, who seemed to actually trust him.

"Oh, either of you know why the stable gate was open last night? I was the only one who worked that day, and I went back to feed the animals, but I always shut the gate when I leave."

"It was probably Sumia, again." Kent practically bellowed with his baritone of a voice.

"Sumia?"

"Yes, she's a member of the Shepherds. She likes animals, and the feeling seems to be mutual. She tends to be a bit…clumsy." Kent seemed to linger on that last word a little longer than Michael cared for.

"I see…well, then I'll be sure to thank her if I ever see her."

The trio continued a little further until they reached the training grounds. Michael stopped and watched as various groups sparred and drilled in the wide open space set up just inside the castle wall. Michael always tended to linger here, he wasn't quite sure why, but it seemed to sooth him.

"Careful Michael, if you stare any harder, you'll melt her armor." Silas joked while Kent eyed the two slyly.

"Hmm? Staring at who?"

"Oh come on, you always take us by here after you deal with Captain Philia's paperwork. It's gotta be because of the knight's up-and-coming genius."

"Eh? The pegasus knights have a genius amongst them? You sure they aren't just, ya know, intelligent? It doesn't seem to take much to impress the two of you."

Silas and Kent glared at Michael as he laughed at his mean-spirited joke. Michael knew they wouldn't harm him, and they had become friendlier, so he figured he could be himself with these two.

 _At least, I think this is myself…_

"Alright, so who is this genius?" Michael scanned the field for anyone who looked to stand out amongst the rest.

Silas pointed as he replied, "The one over there sparring with a few recruits. You can't miss her red hair."

Michael spotted the girl in question. She was beautiful by any man's standard, and her apparent skill seemed to match her appearance. Michael watched her easily defeat five opponents single-handedly. He did notice something peculiar however.

"Doesn't her armor seem a bit heavier than it should be to you?" Michael leaned to ask Kent as he watched a few of the newer knights resting in the grass near a tree.

"Huh? No, I suppose not. She always wears that armor."

"I see." Michael stretched and moaned out of sheer boredom. He felt like a sloth, always going between work and free time like this. He had borrowed some books from the library for when he was alone in his room, but he couldn't return there just yet. It was still far too early to sleep, and he wouldn't ever live it down if Philia caught him.

"You know, if you really are a spy, you should probably make your observations less obvious."

 _This demon of a woman, please tell me she isn't going to drag me back. I don't think I could handle another session today._

"Miss Philia, I assure you that I am no spy. Besides, even if I was, I doubt I'd be able to make it far these days. Between the minimal movement of work and the delicious food from the kitchen, I'm certain I'm about as fast as a turtle these days." Michael sighed and rubbed his belly. He was always conflicted at dinner, knowing that he'd get fat if he asked for seconds, but not wanting to miss out on the chance to eat more of the Chef's food.

"Well then, I guess you are fortunate enough to have earned Lady Emmeryn's kindness."

"Earned is a very strong word, I think it borders more along the lines of a miracle."

"That may be true, but I would like to think that I am kind to people regardless of circumstances,"

Michael, his escort, and Phila all whirled around and deftly landed on their knees as Emmeryn walked up behind them, with a large escort of her own.

"I meant no disrespect, Your Grace. I was simply stating how I felt about the mercy you showed me."

"I was not offended, you need not be alarmed. I do however find it curious that you complain about a lack of exercise, when I see plenty of field before you."

"Your Grace, I couldn't possibly use the training field. Not only do I not have any skill with a weapon, it would also be extremely unwise to allow such an uncertain element to be allowed to freely practice at his leisure."

"To be frank, Your Grace, I agree with him on the second matter. We cannot have someone such as him freely practicing with weapons, not until more of his past comes to light."

Emmeryn looked at the both of them as she seemed to ponder their thoughts. She seemed to reach a conclusion with a slight nod and a warming smile.

"I don't see the danger in him using the training field. There are so many knights and guards on the field throughout the day, it can't possibly be a safer place to watch him."

"Your Grace, if I was indeed a spy, that would be the very train of thought that would lead to easy acquisition of any information on your troop's strength and skill."

"The fact that you are telling me this Michael, and that you sincerely go about your tasks throughout the day, tells me that you are not a spy. As such I feel I can trust you to practice and keep yourself healthy, unless you have remembered something that I should be informed of?"

Michael cringed. She had used his amnesia as a way to force him to accept her answer. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he also felt that Emmeryn was overly trusting of those she felt were in need.

However he simply replied, "Thank you, Your Grace. I will be sure to find time starting tomorrow."

Emmeryn nodded, then bid the group farewell as she continued on her way. Philia stood with a sigh before walking back towards her office. Silas and Kent stood next to Michael watching the various practices for awhile longer.

"I'd best get some rest tonight Kent. Apparently I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

Kent chuckled as Silas shook his head in defeat. The three of them turned back upon their original course and continued on and away from the field.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Michael sat within the armory, carefully taking a whetstone to a well used Bronze blade. He took little note of the people coming and going from the room as he had to come to do as he maintained the various weapons. It wasn't the people or the weapons that held his attention however. As he was wont to do in his free time, he was absorbed in trying to remember anything he could, anything at all really.

"Ummm…excuse me, is everything alright?"

"Wah!" Michael nearly fell backwards when he looked up and saw deep brown eyes mere inches from his face. He steadied himself and took a deep breath before looking up. Before him stood the girl he had seen a few days ago, he couldn't mistake that long red hair. Her eyes helped accentuate her appearance and she carried herself almost as a princess would.

"Are you okay?" She repeated her question, a tinge of concern entering her voice.

"I'm fine, just a little caught off guard by your… proximity. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not particularly, I was coming in to do some maintenance on my spear before practice. I noticed that you looked a little downtrodden, so I came to check on you."

"Hmm? Oh! I assure you I'm fine, I was just… remembering a dream." Michael said, hoping to dodge any further questioning.

It appeared to work as she replied, "Well, it does you no good to dwell on nightmares. Still if that is all that troubles you, I'll take to my task."

"If it's urgent, I can offer you one of the spears I have already prepared. Surely it will suffice for practice?"

She shook her head, "No, I prepare my own equipment. Do not worry, I will not disturb your work."

Nor did she, as she quickly gathered her things and set to the task without speaking another word. After a moment Michael simply shrugged and returned to his work. He eventually began to dwell on his schedule for later. Philia had informed him that he wouldn't be need today, which meant she was working on orders for the scouts, and the Chef said that stew wasn't on the menu for the next few days.

 _I could go drinking with Silas and Kent, but it'd be a bit early for that. I've been exercising on the field, but no one really wants to spar with me. Not that it matters, I doubt I could wield a knife, let alone a sword._

"Excuse me, could I borrow one of your oil cloths? I've run out."

Michael looked over at the girl for a brief moment before nodding and reaching for a cloth. He had honestly all but forgotten her presence.

"Thank you." Was the simple reply his actions got before they both returned to work. A moment or two later Michael heard a bit of shuffling and looked up to see the genius putting away her Whetstone and cloth. He took notice of her armor again, for some reason it bothered him, and he couldn't quite tell why.

"Excuse me, but does your armor fit alright? It would seem to be that it would be heavier than you need."

The girl stopped for a moment, almost as if he had spooked her. She quickly gathered up her spear and a javelin from the rack and made for the door. She stopped as she was about to leave and spoke over her shoulder, "My armor is fine, I am used to it."

Michael looked on as she hurried from the room. He shrugged and went back to finishing up the rack he was working on. It took him no more than a couple of hours to finish up, and it was getting to be mid-afternoon by the time he stepped outside.

"Off to the showers then? Don't want to go to bed smelling like the armory, do ya?" Kent's voice barreled through the air. He was the only one to offer a comment as it seemed Silas had fallen asleep on a nearby bench.

"What happened to him?"

"Kids are keeping him awake, since his wife can't really do much right now."

Michael turned to Kent, concern etched across his face. "He still hasn't taken her to a healer?"

Kent shook his head, "Can't afford one. With all the business with Plegia going on, healers are becoming increasingly rare in the capital."

Kent walked over to wake up Silas as Michael considered this new piece of information. He didn't really know too much about Plegia's relationship with Ylisse, but apparently things were escalating. _Perhaps I should try investigating, see if I can be of assistance to Lady Emmeryn._

Michael and his escort went to the training field. The set up was slightly different today. Several groups of knights were gathered around the edges of the largest part of the field. A few guards spared here and there near the practice dummies, but the knights took up a large portion of the drill field as well.

"What's going on here?" Michael asked a few knights he had taken to standing by as he observed.

One of the knights turned and responded, "Mock combat practice. You wouldn't understand it. Why don't you go over there with the guards and play around?"

 _Well if I ever need advice on how to be high and mighty…_

"Begin!"

Michael's attention was suddenly caught by two groups beginning to advance on each other from the far sides of the field. He noticed that one from each group stayed behind with a flag-bearer. They would shout something and the flag-bearer waved the flag accordingly.

The drill practice that the knights had payed off here as well. They all easily moved as a single unit, twisting and turning at a pen drop. Both sides attempted to encircle the other by going around to their flank. In the end they simply met in a straight on collision. Eventually Michael saw one team concede defeat and the instructor who had shouted at the start motioned for the next set of teams to take positons.

Michael must have been standing there for awhile because Kent eventually tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, lets go over to the dummies. You can do some exercises there."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd like to stay and watch…" Michael answered, barely registering that he was having a conversation. His eyes never left the field as the next group began their round. He lost track of time because when he checked the sun's position it was already beginning to set.

"Last bout!"

The instructor motioned for the last two groups, most of the knights having trickled away as the practiced came to an end. He noticed that on one end stood his maintenance companion from earlier. She was discussing something with her group as the prepared for the match.

"Begin!"

Michael immediately saw the difference. The girl's opponent's group moved like the others before it, as one. Her group however could barely respond to the orders they received from the flag-bearer. A lot of them looked uneasy compared to the impassive visage their opponents wore. The girl had them halt about a third of the way there and form a wedge. Her opponent countered by having their group break into three lines, just as the girl ordered her forces to resume their march.

 _Her forces will be overwhelmed! Once they "break" that first line the middle will move up, with the "broken" line and rear line moving to encircle them._

What surprised Michael more was that the more he analyzed the situation, the more he began to see. Numbers, movement options, patterns, strengths and weaknesses. He saw how to win, he didn't understand how, or why but he could see a winning chance for the genius's group.

He saw the instructor and the girl's opponent grinning. _I understand the opponent, but why the instructor? Wait…they wouldn't? They didn't! It's all a set up! She isn't meant to win this!_

Michael knew that he had no right to interfere, but it was also wrong to let a group suffer because one or two people were jealous of another. He quickly dashed around the edges until he came up to the girl's position. She eyed him with a stern look as she continued to watch her forces advance.

"Halt your group! You need to reconsider your attack!"

She looked at him as if he had spoken an alien tongue, "Why? Their line won't hold against the wedge."

He looked out and saw that from her position she couldn't see the shift in the opponent's formation. "It's a trap, they've spaced their forces out. Once you run through that first line, the second will stop you and the others will surround you!"

Her eyes widened at this, and she quickly motioned for a halt to be called. This clearly shook the morale of the trainees as they seem to have already committed to the charge.

"If thats the case, what do you propose? My forces can't execute anything overly complex. They haven't been training for more than a few months."

Michael considered his options. He didn't have much to go on with this opponent's movements, but he had seen a lot of patterns come up in the previous engagements.

"The line will be the weakest at it's corners and from the rear. With the spacing it will be impossible to circle behind the whole group. You'll need to split your forces in three. One group will continue with the wedge advance, meanwhile the other two groups will get into a two man line and move along the sides of the field, trying to not draw any attention."

The girl nodded and gave the corresponding hand signs to the flag, who relayed the information to the unit.

"We're going to use their own plan against them. When they notice the wedge isn't your full group, they won't collapse on it. As such a single line will have to take on a wedge, which will break it and force them to fight from the corners."

"So? Even if we beat one line, the next one will simply move forward to take out the remnants."

"Which is why we have the two lines. Once the second line begins to advance, that will leave the rear line exposed. The two outer groups will converge on the third line as the wedge retreats."

"Retreats! I will not have my forces run away!" The girl looked almost livid at the thought.

"It's not a rout, it's a tactical retreat. The second line will most likely move to chase them down, leaving the third line isolated. Meaning once that line is broken, there is nothing between their commander and your forces."

She stared at him for a moment, attempting to formulate a response. She spoke once successful, "You'd have me win without eliminating the entire enemy force?"

"I'd have you win with minimal to no casualties. You are free to ignore my plan if you'd like, but I doubt you'd win."

She honestly had little choice. She could see the merit of his plan, and despite the difference in training, it was a plan that the trainees could carry out. She gave the orders and he guided her and the results were as Michael had predicted. The match was over almost an hour after it had began, with the commander begrudging the victory to the girl. Michael on the other hand, was having issues.

"You had no right to intervene in a training exercise!" The instructor roared as Philia walked to place herself between him and the instructor.

"I merely offered advice and suggestions, I never openly participated in your exercise. However I should note that the level of training between the two groups was completely unfair."

Philia looked from him to the instructor. "Is this true?"

The instructor glared at Michael as she replied, "It was a test of her skill to coordinate troops less experienced than our pegasus knights. Now I can't be certain because of, THIS ONE's intervention."

"The mock exercises are for simulating equal forces, not to test someone's ability to lead. Please remember that for next time." Philia told the instructor with a calm, stern voice. She then turned to Michael, "You will also refrain from further interference with pegasus knight training. You have been allowed to exercise, not participate in formal combat education."

"As you say, Miss Philia." Michael tried to keep the mock out of his tone, with unknown success. He turned to make his exit, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Lady Emmeryn has summoned you. You will come with me."

Michael stifled his sigh as he nodded and fell into pace behind Philia until they reached the set of large doors that lead to the Central chamber. Inside oddly enough, was not just Lady Emmeryn and guards. The girl he had helped out earlier was also in attendance, in fact, she was right next to his 'spot'.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Michael."

"It's nothing terrible I hope, Your Grace." Michael gave a quick bow before standing next to the girl.

"Cordelia here tells me that you helped her win today's mock combat training."

"I merely offered suggestions and advice, Your Grace."

"Cordelia claims that your 'advice' was well thought out and easily executed. She claims that you may have some prior experience with this."

"Your Grace, that is a possibility, but I am afraid that I still remember nothing more than my name."

"You Grace, Esquire Michael's escort has informed me that he often checks out several books on tactics and stratagem from the castle library. His success may simply come from reading these books."

Cordelia interrupted before Emmeryn could continue, "Captain Philia, the way he applied the strategy couldn't possibly have come from a book. It's almost as if he could read the strengths and weaknesses on both sides. He knew how to best put my forces to use."

 _As scary as it is that you're more or less correct, I feel like you aren't really helping my case here…_

"Michael, is this true? Did you know the strength of the groups before meeting with Cordelia?"

"Hmm… It's strange. While on the field, I could… Well, I could "see" things. Both sides's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle… I must have studied this somewhere."

"By the sound of it, you used to be a tactician of some kind." Philia commented, eying the boy with yet another layer of scrutiny.

"You've heard of our issues with Plegia, have you not, Michael?"

Michael looked up from his thoughts when he heard his name. "I've heard them mentioned in passing, but little more than enough to give a sense of foreboding."

"Yes, things have gotten rather dark lately," Emmeryn's smile shortened as she continued, "Plegia continues to hassle us around our borders. We do our best, but they are very swift and difficult to find. However, it sounds as if you may help us."

"I'm not sure I'm following your line of thought, Your Grace."

"I would like for you to become my Tactician, Michael. I have noticed your hard efforts, Philia reports nothing of ill note and Cordelia here vouches for your skills. That is more than enough in my opinion."

Michael was stunned. A moment ago he was a prisoner in all but name and now he was being offered a spot in Emmeryn's circle. The feeling overwhelmed him so, he felt as if he'd fall at any moment. Furthermore, Philia's protests were stopped by Emmeryn's raised hand as she awaited his response. Of course there was only one response to give.

"I would be honored, Your Grace."

* * *

 **Thanks to all my readers! I intend to finish a bit more this week as well, it just takes time with my busy schedule. I'm actually only posting these in sections at the moment, so if you'd like to see everything at once, or if you'd like me to keep it to these smaller postings, let me know! I'm always looking for comments and feedback to help make this story and future ones better!**

 **Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 3

**For those of you have been reading up until this point, henceforth I'm going to be posting whole chapters. Before I was posting each chapter in sections, but in doing so I felt that I was dividing them up and disturbing the flow of the story. Starting with this chapter, they will be quite a bit longer. Hope that is alright with you all and sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

"What about the southern patrols? I think they might be spread a little thin."

"Miss Philia, I've already told you that the southern patrols are fine. If we could, I'd like to discuss these newer reports." Michael mentioned whilst distracted by a series of papers over his new, albeit unorganized desk. He wasn't trying to be dismissive of Philia in anyway, but going over the same thing for a seventh time was likely to make him go bananas.

"Ah, the reports of attacks from supposed ancient risen corpses. If you'd like we can read over them, but it's probably just bandits in disguise."

"I understand your skepticism, the only reason they concern me is because there is no pattern to them. The bandits from Plegia always attack in a sort of pattern near the border. These reports however," Michael presented a stack from amongst his catastrophe of a desk, "Several of these are coming from no where near the border."

Philia took the papers and scanned them. She narrowed her eyes a few times, but Michael said nothing, waiting for her to put the papers aside.

"I still believe it to be bandits. The possibility of monsters such as these existing is preposterous."

"Regardless, I'd like to send a few scouts to these areas, just to confirm the condition of the area. I'd rather waste some time and be wrong, than be right and not be prepared."

"I am always willing to err on the side of caution, Michael. I'll send a few flyers later today. That reminds me, how have your sparring matches been going?"

Michael cringed. _I was hoping she wasn't going to ask._

"They go well enough. I just can't seem to get the hang of the swordplay practiced by your knights. It just feels awkward and rough."

"So, you've been skipping out on them." Philia stated more than asked.

Michael gulped as he gave a slight nod. Rather than lash out, Philia just sighed. "You know that you'll never get past that awkward feeling unless you practice. You're actually quite lucky. Usually the training here at the castle is so harsh people prefer death."

Michael's eyes widened in shock. _That can't be true. Yet I feel like she is relieved by this fact…_

Michael stood and stretched what felt like a mile. He looked at his desk and pondered tiding it up. Deciding against it he grabbed a few tomes he had placed on the floor near his seat. All of them were treatises on strategy and tactics. He had been studying twice as much as he had with his free time ever since Emmeryn had taken him on. Michael refused to be deadw weight for someone who just kept giving him chances.

"Michael, make sure you attend practice tomorrow at least. As unlikely as it is, there is always a chance that the castle may fall under attack, and we need everyone to be able to stand and fight."

"Alright, alright. I feel like I'd be better off learning magic though."

Philia cocked her head at this. "We can always ask the court magicians to try and teach you."

Michael turned and desperately waved his arms side to side in front of himself. "It was a jest, I couldn't use magic even if you told me my parents were both the greatest magi in the world!"

Philia chuckled between her response, "Who knows? Maybe they were."

Michael turned and opened the door. Before stepping out he looked over his shoulder and replied, "I have a feeling that my parents weren't so great as all that."

* * *

"Argh!"

Michael grunted as he barely blocked an overhead strike from his instructor. As it had before, he found the sword sluggish in his hands, the two-handed style favored by the warriors of Ylisse just seemed to disagree with him.

"Your too slow, both here and during the drills. At this rate, you'd be lucky to wield a knife with any skill, let alone a blade."

 _Ouch. Guess his tongue is as sharp as his sword._

Rather than verbally respond, which was probably beyond his tired capabilities anyway, he simply retook the stance he had been taught, and stared at the instructor.

"At least you don't lack for effort!" The instructor lunged his blade slicing wind almost as if it was a sheet of paper. Michael took a large sidestep to the left and preformed a diagonal slash from the left, in an effort to intercept the charge. The instructor knocked the blade away and went into a clockwise spin, bring the blade towards Michael's face.

Michael slipped away by stretching his upper body backwards as far as it would go. The blade passed within centimeters of his chin. Off balance, Michael fell to the ground, a fact the instructor moved to capitalize on with another overhead slash. Michael rolled to the right and to his feet. He came with an overhead slash of his own. However he telegraphed so early that the instructor was already in the middle of his low-to-high slash to counter. The result was Michael's weapon flying towards the wall.

"You've got the speed, and enough strength for it to hurt. You just lack form." The instructor sighed again as he walked over to the rack to replace his practice blade.

Michael stumbled over to his blade, his breathing ragged from effort. _No matter how hard I try to get these moves down, it just seems wrong. It feels like my body is rejecting his teachings._

"Hmm, perhaps we can look into teaching you the way of the Northmen. It's a bit wilder in form, but deadly nonetheless."

"N-Northmen?" Michael asked as he gasped for air walking over to the rack.

"Yes, the warriors of Regna Ferox to the north. Barbarians most call them, but their entire culture stems from combat."

Michael paled. _I'd die if I even stood near them then._

After resting a bit, the instructor and Michael bid each other farewell and Michael went to do some exercises in the training field proper. There he found Kent and Silas waiting for him, and together they went through their usual routine. The three alternated between carrying a log, push-ups, sprints, and lunges. By the time they completed all their sets, the sun was starting to go down. Silas took off first, without even resting. _Eager to get back to his kids no doubt._

Michael and Kent were just about to head out themselves when they noticed a lone figure jogging over to them. It was one of the pegasus knight recruits.

"Master Michael-"

"Just call me Michael." Michael cut her off before she could continue. _I can't stand being called master, or Sir. It makes me feel old._

"M-M-Michael, knight Cordelia asked me to bring you to the sparring fields."

 _Wonder what she wants?_ "Alright." He turned to Kent, and apologized for leaving him. Kent just waved him off, a snarky grin stretching across the right side of his face.

Michael followed the girl, watching the various people still at work. Most of them were either pegasus knights or guards aspiring to something greater. _Aside from the castle guard and pegasus knights, I don't think I've ever seen anyone from the standing army here. I wonder why that is?_

"Took you long enough, Tactician."

Michael knew a mocking tone when he heard one. However, he wasn't about to throw away a chance to tease someone. He turned to the source of the voice and replied, "Actually, I prefer the term Strategist."

Michael got an unexpectedly stern look from the mocker, who turned out to be Cordelia. He was slightly surprised, as she usually seemed to be the bigger person, calm, and with an aura of power.

"You helped me avoid defeat last week. As a reward, I've decided to allow you to spar with me."

Michael's shoulders drooped a bit, he was exhausted already and now this happened. "Umm, I don't see how it's a reward."

Cordelia looked deadpan at him, as if she didn't understand his lack of understanding. "Few people even get this chance, but I'm extending you the opportunity. Unless of course, you'd rather crawl away and sleep."

Michael started walking away an arm raised as a good-bye. _Well, if you're offering a way out._

"See, I told you Cordelia, he's just a nobody who wants to get close to Lady Emmeryn. He probably staged the whole battle from the start."

Michael paused, and saw that it was Cordelia's opponent from the mock battle. She was attempting something, and it bothered Michael. No doubt she knew he wasn't skilled with combat, and set him up to fall. _Either I accept the challenge and end up hurt, or I walk away and my reputation is put into question. I'd still walk away if I didn't think Cordelia held some sway with Philia…_

"Alright. I'll take you on, but I can already attest to my terrible swordplay."

"Hmph! Comparing it to that of the knights, I do not doubt. Nevertheless, don't expect me to go easy on you." Cordelia walked over to the rack triumphantly. Michael looked over at the other young pegasus knight, who also worn a triumphant face. Michael suspected for a different reason though.

 _As far as Cordelia is aware, this is just an intense sparing match. However, I feel like there is more to it than that for this one…_

Michael took the offered practice blade and readied his stance, as Cordelia did as well. He took in her form, as always her radiant hair and figure was enough to make him and any other man dream. Her eyes were full of focus however, and it caused Michael to snap out of his daze. Just in time as well as she launched into a lunge.

Fighting off his fatigue Michael leapt to the side, only to barely block the slash that came. _Wha?_

Cordelia had transitioned the lunge into a stepping slash just before reaching him, to avoid any telegraphing he could've noticed. Stepping back, Michael attempted to answer the attack with a horizontal slash of his own, but he was sluggish and Cordelia easily knocked the weapon away and smacked his side. She took two steps back and returned to her perfect stance as Michael winced and held his side.

 _She's stronger than I thought. Looks like I underestimated her because of her attitude earlier. Not that it takes much to best me…_

Michael was about to return to his stance when he just stopped. He looked at Cordelia, then at his practice blade. He then looked over at the rack and saw several empty sheaths. He motioned for Cordelia to pause for a moment, which she complied with readily.

Michael spoke as he walked, "If you don't mind, I'd like to grab one of the sheaths from the rack."

Cordelia gave a look that betrayed her confusion. "I don't see why not, but those are used during mock battles."

"Technically sparring is a mock battle." Came Michael's reply which got a frown from Cordelia. Picking up one of the sheaths and placing the blade in it, Michael felt an odd sense of comfort. _Maybe it's the fatigue setting in. I don't even think I'm thinking straight at the moment._

Michael went back to his position and nodded to let Cordelia know that he was ready to resume. As she took her perfect Ylissian stance, Michael instead placed his the sheath on his right side, held his right hand on the sheath and hovered his left hand over the hilt of the blade. Cordelia only gave a frown before leaping into the air and crashing down with a overhead swing. Rather than jump back and away, Michael took a gamble and stepped forward into the attack. As he did he drew the blade and slashed upward. Unable to dodge, Cordelia connected with the blade, which caused her to tumble. Rather than stop however, she landed and rolled away from Michael, who placed the blade back into the sheath.

"I thought you weren't any good at swordplay?" Cordelia shouted, clearly trying to withhold the shock in her voice.

Michael barely managed to reply between gasps, "I… honestly don't know… what I'm doing."

Cordelia was back in her stance for a brief moment before darting and attempting to get on Michael's right side. Noting the tactic, Michael did his best to intercept Cordelia, however her constitution proved the better and she outflanked him. Michael did his best to duck the stab, but was to slow and end up with a sharp strike to his chest.

Cordelia relaxed and stood to catch her breath, meanwhile Michael just laid sprawled on the ground, gasping for air. Cordelia offered him a hand while confirming her win; "Two out of three, looks like I win."

"Ooooh, I'm going to feel this in the morning." Michael groaned as he accepted the gesture and rose to his feet. "Thank you for the match, it was indeed educational."

Cordelia nodded as they moved to return their equipment. "Thats what training is for. To learn, not a competition to determine who is better."

"Heh, guess you really are a genius."

Cordelia lowered her head a bit after this comment. Before Michael could comment on it, she looked up at him, her eyes stunning him for a moment. "No, I just work hard. Anyone can do what I do."

"Hmm, perhaps. Anyway, I need to rest. As much as I enjoy my time out here, I mustn't slack off in my actual job."

Michael could've sworn he saw Cordelia's smile shrink a few centimeters. She nodded and waved good-bye as the two parted. Michael noticed that the other girl had already left. _She's going to be trouble no doubt. I should probably nip the issue in the bud. For now however… I think I'll go to bed._

* * *

 _Oh man, I can't believe I'm still sore. It's been two days and the bruise on my side is still purple!_

Michael shook his head to clear his thoughts as Philia and he looked over the scout reports. The scouts confirmed that the rumor were true, monsters in a form that looked like the risen dead were attacking people at random. One scout team actually engaged a group of them.

"Out of the six people on the team, four were injured, one of which is in critical condition. They said they only fought two of these things." Philia summarized the report she held in her hand. Michael could only nod as he attempted to process this information. The attacks were still scattered enough to pass as rumors amongst the people, but knowing the threat was real meant action was needed.

"We can't deploy the pegasus knights without tipping the people off to trouble. The last thing we need is for the people to feel uneasy." Michael spoke aloud, but not to anyone in particular.

Philia, being the only other one in the room, gave a response nonetheless, "We can't call for more patrols either. We are already spread thin, and increasing our numbers would look to Plegia as us preparing for another war."

"Yes, a bit of a pickle. The most we could do is send some of the castle guard, claim to be practicing in a live environment and have them check a set area for a time. It's inefficient, and would leave the castle undermanned."

"Which is why it is out of the question. These things are a serious threat, and as such we cannot weaken Ylisstol's defenses for even a moment."

"I agree wtih you Philia. However, you know Lady Emmeryn won't accept that as an adequate reason to not do so anyway."

"Yes. Perhaps if there was another, more influential voice to support our point." Philia suggested.

"Actually, I'd like to brainstorm an alternative…" Michael trailed off. He turned his thoughts to a recent discussion he had with someone. _Regna Ferox… what if…_

"Miss Philia, how are relations with Regna Ferox?"

Philia gave him a puzzled look as she pondered the question. "I can't say they are bad, but it's not as if we've done anything to garner their trust either. They are a nation of warriors, and only truly respect strength. Given Lady Emmeryn's stance of peace, I can't say they'd welcome us readily. Why do you ask about them?"

"Because, if we could convince them to lend us troops, we could strength our patrols, deal with the risen threat, and prevent hostile reaction from Plegia. It'd be the best option, if available."

Philia nodded, processing the idea. "The plan has merit, but as I said, I can't be certain that they would be willing to help."

"I know, it's just-"

Michael was cut off by a sudden knock on the door. He check the time to confirm it wasn't time to go to practice, and they had just had their midday meal. A moment later Silas entered the room.

"Michael, Knight Captain Philia, Lady Emmeryn summons you both. She says it is urgent."

"Thank you Silas, we will be with Her Grace momentarily." Philia replied, already moving to put away the reports. Michael assisted Philia and they both left. Philia had gone ahead and donned her breastplate, whilst Michael draped his cloak over himself.

"What could be so urgent she needs her knight captain, and Strategist?" Michael pondered aloud.

"At this time of day, I can only assume it's an audience of some kind. Few people warrant Lady Emmeryn's full cabinet though. It would be troublesome of it's an emissary from Plegia."

"Then let us hope it isn't." Michael and Philia stopped at the large doors to the audience room. Both taking the moment to prepare themselves they entered and took their places behind their lady, with nothing more than a courtesy bow to Lady Emmeryn, who stood in the middle of the room rather than seated in her usual spot. It only took a moment for the doors to open yet again and a group of what seemed to be adventurers entered the room.

Michael barely had any time to ready himself before Emmeryn stepped forward, completely breaking what little of court etiquette he knew.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" Michael noted with a small smile that Emmeryn was trying very hard to not break into a full grin at the sight of the people before her. Not wanting to spoil the mood he stayed a bit behind Emmeryn and Philia, letting the reuniting parties have their moment.

"Well-we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom mentioned with a slight sigh as he waved with his hand as if to dismiss the issue entirely.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

 _Oh? So Chrom is of a more action-oriented mind. I'll have to ask for his reports at a later time to revise the patrols to reflect any new information._

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Philia said with a bow of her head. Michael noted that she truly felt responsible for the missed bandits. They both knew that she couldn't be blamed, as she can't lead the charge and attend Emmeryn at the same time.

As if reading Michael's mind, Chrom spoke up, "No, Philia. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

Lissa then puckered up a smile and turned slightly, "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

Emmeryn, not quite catching on, followed Lissa's gaze until it fell upon an unfamiliar face. "Ah, you speak of your new companion here?"

Chrom gave a small smile too as he turned to introduce the newcomer, "This is Adam. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd."

 _Shepherd? What, he fought bandits so the prince is going to help him buy animals?_ Michael must have forgotten to hide his confusion because Kent, who was at his side, leaned over and whispered, "The Shepherds are prince Chrom's personally selected men and women. Much as Lady Emmeryn has her personal pegasus knights."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Adam." Emmeryn noted with a courteous smile.

Blushing slightly, Adam quickly shook his head, "Not at all, milady!"

"And what of your new attendant Emm? I don't believe I've ever seen him before." Chrom asked, saving Adam any further heat.

"Ah, yes. Chrom, Lissa, this is Michael. He is the new strategist for the pegasus knights. He came into my employ but a few days after you left in fact."

Stepping forward, Michael gave a slight bow. "It is an honor milord. Milady."

"Oh? Where did you come from? I don't recognize your accent." Lissa commented, poking her cheek with her finger and tilting her head slightly as if this were a game.

Philia spoke up at this point, "That is a question we would all like answered. Michael suddenly appeared in one of the treasure rooms, apparently injured after breaking something of value. Against my request, Lady Emmeryn has taken him aboard even though we know nothing of him save his skills and name."

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," Frederick then speaks up, applying a scowl to Michael while doing so, "Adam, and apparently Michael, claim to have lost their memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that Adam is a brigand himself or that both of these gentlemen are Plegian spies."

"Frederick!" Chrom snapped, glaring at his knight attendant.

 _As much as it hurts my case, I am glad that Philia is not alone in her skepticism. I fear for what Emmeryn's, and apparently Chrom's, trusting nature may bring upon them…_

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?" Emmeryn asks, face blank and unreadable.

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me." Chrom says, stern resolution upon his face.

"Well then, Adam… It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as much as Michael does." Emmeryn concludes, ending both lines of questioning.

Adam, taken aback by the storm that his presence has caused can only murmer "Milady." While keeping his head low.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian." Emmeryn inclines her head slightly towards Frederick who is quick to bow lower than Emmeryn's incline. Both are standing tall as she continues, "I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

 _Well if that isn't a subtle jab at her siblings then…_

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace."

 _Which is a subtle way of saying I'm sure they will after this meeting…_

Michael tuned in completely after hearing Frederick's next statement. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

 _So Frederick outranks Philia._ Michael notes as he speaks up, "You aren't the first to run into them. Most incidents have been minor and away from any sizeable villages."

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn announced, Michael being careful to hide the fact that he was unaware of said meeting until this moment. _She must be more worried now that Frederick has mentioned something._

"Of course."

"I think that's our cue, Adam! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa says louder than necessary, just before dashing for the door.

 _Oh how wonderful it must be to have time to goof off as the youngest of a royal line. No obligations, no need to defend the honor…of her…house…where did that come from?_ Michael cringes slightly as his head begins to throb.

"Everything alright, sir?" Silas asks as Emmeryn, Philia, Chrom, and Frederick walked past him towards the Meeting chamber.

"Yes, I'm fine. I must've turned too quickly." Michael murmured a weak excuse while shaking his head and waving the guard away as he began to follow the group.

* * *

 **That concludes the official 3rd chapter! Please let me know what you guys think!**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
